


Lonely Rants From a Lonely Girl

by Sherlocks_mind_palace



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: I’m sorry, Poems, Rants, at all, but not really, idk - Freeform, lonely, venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocks_mind_palace/pseuds/Sherlocks_mind_palace
Summary: I don’t even really know what this is





	1. One.

My mind my head is the only place that makes me feel safe  
That makes sense anymore  
I have so much of me That I keep to myself and it feels shocking and weird for no one to really know me  
Why do I keep everything to myself when I was once so open  
I was called an attention whore and maybe I was  
I complained too much and was altogether annoying  
So now the things that hurt flow from my mouth seemingly without effort in the form of jokes to prove to others that I’m okay and there’s nothing wrong  
But everything hurts  
Everything hurts all the time and the universe has never been fair so what did I expect  
So much shit has happened in my life and too many people know  
Too much is happening in my mind and no one knows  
How could I be so selfish  
So foolish  
Everything I do is wrong  
I wish I could stop eating and breathing and getting up. I want to fall deep into an endless sleep.  
I crave to be saved but no one is here for me  
And I’m not sure I could trust anyone enough anymore to let them in  
I want  
I need someone to care about me  
To ask if I’m okay  
To love me  
To see me as more than someone to talk to when they’re bored.  
I think what hurts the most is knowing I’m no ones favorite person.  
I’m not sure why that’s such a big deal for me but it kills me inside.  
My 2 best friends would put each other first in a heartbeat  
Thats the most painful feeling of all.  
I wish they had never started dating.  
I feel so alone  
Nothing I do will change that  
I want someone to love me 

Who can I turn to when I have no one  
What do I even do anymore  
Nothing can save me  
Just stop my breathing.


	2. Two.

I call myself an attention whore because that’s what I am.   
Attention gives me happiness, it gives me pleasure. I love it so much.   
But not just any type of attention.   
There’s a lot of attention I despise with my whole heart.   
I don’t want sexual attention, I don’t want bad attention, I don’t want everyone staring at me attention.   
I want- no I crave, I need the love type of attention. I need to make someone laugh, I need to know I’m worried about, I need people to love me and want me. I get selfish about it. I want so badly to be someone’s favorite person I need to be but I’m not and I can’t.   
Because I’m the type of person that’s fun to talk to, but can’t keep a best friend. My personality doesn’t attract people for the long run and that’s just how it is.   
So I’m left thirsty for this attention. Absolutely starving for something unattainable.   
It hurts. It absolutely rips me apart, tears me to shreds.   
But there’s nothing I can do. Nothing I would do. Because everyone around me is happy with the current situation and who am I to force someone to love me. Force someone to be my best friend.   
So I remain in this lonely state. This terrible, scary lonely state.   
All I want is a best friend.   
And that’s too much to ask.   
So I’ll wait and cry and wait again  
Because who would I be to subject someone to my neediness.


End file.
